


Ink

by littlebluespacemoth



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluespacemoth/pseuds/littlebluespacemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this on Tumblr:<br/>AU where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mate’s skin as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Sup bros (I didn't say that)  
> Anyway, I saw this on tumblr, and I thought, hey, that's super cute, I should do that for Klaine. So I did. Here it is. Enjoy.  
> ~littlebluespacemoth  
> ps, comments and kudos appreciated
> 
> I OWN NOTHING

Kurt wasn’t even aware that soulmates existed until one morning he woke up with a blue marker smudge on the back of his hand. He hadn’t even used the blue markers yesterday, so how did it get there?  
When he asked his mother, she explained to him that whenever his soulmate wrote something on their skin with ink, it would also show up on his skin.  
Little Kurt’s eyes widened when he heard this. “Wow! That’s so cool!” he exclaimed, “Can I draw something on my hand? For my soulmate?”  
His mother thought for a second before saying, “Just this once, I suppose. Why don’t you use the markers Aunt Millie gave you for your birthday?”  
“Okay!” Kurt hollered before leaping off the stool he was sitting on and dashing through the house to find his markers.  
He chose to draw a small purple heart next to the faint blue smudge. Biting his lip in concentration, he carefully colored in the heart. A smile of satisfaction on his face, he capped the marker, and went off to show his mother.  
From that day on, Kurt would make a habit of drawing small designs on his arm or hand, just for his soulmate.  
______________________________________________________________  
Blaine had learned about the concept of soulmates from a young age when a small, carefully drawn purple heart appeared on his left hand. His father had told him that his soulmate would be the person he would come to care about most in the world. It was made very clear that, while most do end up falling in love and marrying their soulmate, not everyone does. For example, Blaine’s cousins, Charles and Hannah were soulmates, and they were twins.  
Blaine didn’t care much for soulmates. If it wasn’t for the small drawings that often appeared on his left hand, arm, and sometimes thigh, he wouldn’t even remember that they were a thing. It wasn’t he wasn’t interested in finding his soulmate, he just wasn’t worried about it. He figured that it would happen when it happened.  
Blaine appreciated the drawings that appeared on his left arm. As he grew older, they became more complex, and more beautiful, and perhaps a little more strange. For example, he once had the doodle of a giraffe in a turtleneck on his arm for a week, and a turtle on stilts for a good four days.  
When he hit high school, and had Warbler competitions or events coming up, he would carefully write, ‘I need my arms clean for a day.’ His soulmate would respond with a small, ‘Ok,’ and for the next day his arms would be clean, but as soon as the day was up, his arms would be covered once again with intricate designs.  
One day he even got the courage to write, ‘What’s your name?’ to which his soul mate replied ‘Kurt. What’s yours?’ to which he replied, ‘Blaine.’  
They communicated like that, every now and then asking each other random questions. Blaine heard about when Kurt came out to his father; when his father got married; when he played Riff Raff in Rocky Horror Picture Show. In return, Kurt got to hear about when he got beaten up; when he transferred to his new new school; when he got his first solo.   
Kurt promised to be his bulwark, and Blaine agreed to be Kurt's. They promised that when they found each other, they would protect one another.  
During junior year, Blaine realized that his schedule was too busy and it was hard to keep track of everything he was supposed to do. He started to write down important assignments and appointments on his arm. It didn’t really click that Kurt would also see the small notes that Blaine wrote on his arm.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Kurt had noticed when Blaine had started taking advantage of the ‘I see everything you write on yourself’ thing when ‘Dentist @ 5:00’ appeared on his hand. It was nice at first because Kurt got to see the little things that made up Blaine’s day, but at the same time it was frustrating because he didn’t know where the Blaine’s dentist was. He then came to realize that Blaine was just writing reminders for himself. It was kind of cute, actually, that Blaine was a tiny bit forgetful and wrote reminders down on his arm.  
One day, after drawing a complex flower pattern that went from the tip of his finger, around his wrist, and up his arm, he noticed that ‘Coffee with Wes @ Lima Bean @ 3’ was scrawled across the palm of his hand.  
The Lima Bean. He knew where that was. Sometimes he and Mercedes would go there. Grabbing his phone and keys, he ran out the door, yelling to his father that he’d be back in an hour, he just need to find someone.  
Kurt got to the Lima Bean five minutes before 3, so he ordered his coffee and sat in one of the booths. Taking small sips of the hot brew, Kurt watched and waited for Blaine to show up, all the meanwhile wondering what he looked like.  
A couple minutes past 3, he noticed two boys in blazers walk into the coffee shop. He was annoyed that he couldn’t see either of their arms, but luckily for him, it was rather warm in the coffee shop, so after fifteen minutes or so, one of the boys- the one with the triangle eyebrows- stood up, took off his blazer, and rolled up his sleeves.  
'Yes!' Kurt internally cheered when he noticed that the boy had a flower design up his arm identical to his. 'But now what?'  
He searched his pockets for a pen, but he didn’t have one, so he went up to the barista and asked if she had one he could borrow- luckily she did.  
Taking off the cap, Kurt scrawled on the palm of his hand ‘Found you!’ and looked over to see if the boy- Blaine- had noticed.  
______________________________________________________________  
“So that’s a really cool design on your arm,” Wes commented when Blaine had rolled his sleeves up. “I didn’t know you could draw that well.”  
“Oh,” Blaine blushed, “I didn’t draw it.”  
“Ah. Lucky you, you have a really talented soulmate. May I look at it up close?”  
“Sure,” Blaine said, extending his arm for Wes to see. Wes examined the design, turning Blaine’s arm over in his hand.  
“Look!” Wes gasped, and Blaine turned his attention to the palm of his hand to see the ‘u’ and ‘!’ appear on his hand.  
He jumped up, nearly spilling his coffee, and looked around the coffee shop. He caught sight of a tall boy, with eyes the color of the sea, and hair that was styled to perfection looking back at him. The boy- who Blaine assumed was Kurt- was holding a pen to his hand.   
______________________________________________________________  
The boy with the triangle eyebrows- Blaine- was looking at him. Slowly he capped the pen, and gave it back to the barista. When he turned around, Blaine was standing right in front him.  
Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine beat him to it.  
“You’re… you,” he said, “Right? You’re my Kurt?”  
Kurt nodded. “And… and you’re… Blaine,” he said.  
Blaine beamed. “How’d you know I was going to be here?”  
Wordlessly, Kurt held up his hand.  
“Oh, right,” Blaine laughed. Behind him, the boy that he had been getting coffee with coughed. “Oh, Kurt, this is Wes. Wes this is Kurt. He’s my… well,” Blaine blushed, “you know.”  
“Nice to meet you, Kurt,” Wes said, politely.  
“Likewise,” Kurt returned, with a small smile. He turned his attention back to Blaine, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Kurt cleared his throat.  
“Oh!” Blaine gasped, jumping slightly. “Sorry, I don’t know where my manners are. Would you like to sit down?”  
“I would,” Kurt said, blushing slightly, “but I’ve got to head home. I’ll give you my number, and you can text me, okay?”  
“Okay,” Blaine nodded, pulling out his phone and handing it to Kurt. Once Kurt had put his information into Blaine’s contacts, he went to turn away, but Blaine stopped him. “One more thing. I’d like to take you out sometime. If you’re not busy Friday…?”  
“I’m not,” Kurt assured him.  
“Great. I’ll text you the details. I guess I’ll see you later then. It was nice meeting you.”  
“Likewise,” Kurt said, and he strolled out of the coffee shop, a smile on his face.


End file.
